Under the Party Table
by yummydreams
Summary: Starts with Hermione and Cormac attending Slughorn's Christmas Party. And who knew that it would end with them both under the Party Table...? Rated M: hot and raunchy, you got it! Very believable plot with real extracts from HP book. [ONE SHOT] R
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

**: Under The Party Table :**

* * *

**[One Shot**

_'Are you going out with him, then?' asked Parvati, wide-eyed._

_'Oh - yes - didn't you know?' said Hermione, with a most un-Hermione-ish giggle._

(Extract from 'Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince', Chp 15 'The Unbreakable Vow' and page 293)

-----

'Sorry to keep you waiting, Cormac.' said Hermione sweetly, she leaned in to give Cormac a kiss on the cheek and she very well made sure that Ron Weasley saw.

No doubt he did, for he emitted a minute but audible strangled noise and he immediately stopped _snogging _Lavender Brown.

Satisfied?

You bet she was.

'You look beautiful, Hermione.' whispered Cormac.

'Oh Cormac, you're so sweet.' she said loudly and she entwined her fingers with Cormac's. 'Let's go, they'll be waiting for _us_.'

'Have a good time at Slughorn's party with your new boyfriend!' yelled Ron after them.

'He's just jealous.' said Hermione haughtily and they left the Gryffindor common room.

-----

'Really? That's amazing...I can't wait-' chatted Hermione as they neared their destination.

'Well...' interrupted Cormac, he opened the door, 'we're here!'

'Thank you.' said Hermione politely and she stepped through the door, loud music reached their ears and a few bats soared out into the hallway to escape.

'Watch yourself!' shouted Cormac as she tripped over the hard object on the ground that appeared suddenly out of nowhere; it disappeared in a _puff _of green smoke and a shrilly cackle sounded.

Hermione's heart nearly lept out and she squeaked as Cormac caught her in time with his sturdy arms. She watched the grass-green smoke evolve into bright sparks and disperse into the atmosphere.

'Stupid prank.' growled Cormac deeply then he looked at Hermione with his honey coloured eyes; they were filled with anxiety. 'Are you okay, Hermione?'

Cormac McLaggen was in the year above, among the public he was an arrogant, dominant and lacked a substantial amount of wit.

In one word:

A fool.

But yet, he was much different. There was more than meets the eye. Hermione realised that she was gripping the front of his robes, underneath her knuckles she could feel, as he breathed slowly in and out, his firm muscles ripple sensationally. His arms were strong and shrouded her in a cloud of physical and mental security. His wire-like hair was newly washed and tamed for the occasion, which persisted to curl into natural golden waves.

He looked like a powerful, yet gentle lion.

'Yes, I'm alright.' she squeaked and his muscular arms lifted her easily to her feet.

Hermione immediately glanced around the crowd for Harry and his partner. Slughorn's office had obviously been magically expanded as she had never seen a teacher's room so big; she even doubted Dumbledore's own office was as big. The place was dressed like a large tent; so warm and snug. There were wizards and witched that she did not know, houses elves scuttled around serving food on large silver platters and the music from the hired band was terrible. It seemed that they were the first of the students to arrive at the party.

'I'll get some drinks.' whispered Cormac, his voice startled her and she jumped.

'That's great, I'll just wait here.' she replied.

He grinned and bounded after a house elf, she watched him disappear into the midst of the moving crowd.

'Ah...Hermione Granger is it?' Slughorn's voice echoed into her ear.

'Hello professor.' she smiled, unsure of what to say and she cleared her throat. 'Prof-'

'Are you here alone, Miss Granger?' asked Slughorn; his fat hand gripped his glass firmly and he looked around her.

'No, professor.' she replied then she drew herself up as if he was Ron, 'I'm here with Cormac McLaggen.'

'Yes he's got a rather interesting background. So so...is he the third part of The Golden Trio that I heard from Professor Snape?' asked Slughorn, slugging back his wine.

Hermione's eyes burned as she thought of Ron, the third part of the trio..._pah! _He was useless, a coward and oh, how much she hated him.

'Hello Professor Slughorn.' called Cormac as he entered their conversation, he gave Slughorn a wide grin. 'This is an excellent party, sir.'

'Why, boy! A tongue you got there!' boomed Slughorn proudly, 'Yes I always hold out the best parties, my guests has always told me so!'

'Oh yes, so I've heard!' enthused Cormac.

'Yes yes, now I must see to the others! Have a good time, you two!' Slughorn was starting to lose interest in him and spotted another person to brag to.

-----

'Do you always have to suck up?' hissed Hermione as Slughorn's vast form slipped away.

'Why?' said Cormac bemused. 'Am I not giving you enough attention?'

'Oh, you!' she said crossly when he teased her.

'I'm joking, chill Hermione. Before this night goes on, I really have to ask you, is there anything between you and that Weasley?' he asked seriously.

Hermione jumped a little and stared at him, infuriated.

'Are you _sure _you're not joking? There's nothing between us, nothing at all. Why would I be jealous of Lavender?' she spat, her voice venomous.

'Great!' grinned Cormac, he was so dim; he didn't even notice that he never mentioned Lavender. 'I'm really better than him. Did you see him at quidditch? As jumpy as a gnome, something caught my eye at the Keeper try-outs and I swear that I could do all those goals with my eyes _shut_. That last round, I just...er...slipped.'

'Whatever, I don't want to talk about him.' hissed Hermione.

'Okay.' he settled for that. 'Look, I brought drinks, there's wine and stuff, don't think Dumbledore knows. But anyways, I got you some pumpkin juice, reckoned you don't drink wine.'

'And why did you think I didn't?' she said, her temper on edge.

'I-' he stuttered.

'Just give me the wine!' she said loudly.

-----

'Here.' he held out his own glass and she downed it quickly, before throwing the goblet onto the ground and grabbing the front of her robes.

'Don't - you - _ever _- mention his name again.' she threatened.

'Who?' said Cormac cautiously. 'Dumbledore's?'

'No!' she shouted. 'WEASLEY'S!'

'Oh.' he said stupidly and he added proudly. 'I'll gladly do so.'

Suddenly, Hermione dragged him to the dark corner and pressed her lips against his. His hands instantly wandered around her waist and lower-

'Wow Hermione.' he whispered as she pulled away.

'Tell me.' she said quietly. 'Am I pretty?'

'Yeah you are.' he agreed and leaned forward but she held him firmly against the wall.

'Am I pretty?' she repeated vehemously.

'Merlin Hermione, why are you asking? It's time you look in the mirror, you're beautiful.' he said.

She attacked his lips again; this time slipping his tongue into his mouth without hesitation, she hooked her leg against his, and his hand stroked her bare leg under her robes.

Then she pulled away.

'Stop playing, Hemione.' he moaned.

She rubbed him sensationally in the crotch with her knee and she kissed him just below the jaw.

'Okay, keep playing Hermione.' he groaned.

And she stopped.

Before he could protest, her lips found his again. Her mouth was delicious and sweet with wine; he only wondered if she tasted the same.

'Do you want me?' she whispered.

'Hell yeah.' he whispered.

'Then take me.' she said looking at him attractively. 'Appreciate me. Do me the way he never will.'

Cormac, hunger for pleasure, didn't bother to question her who was 'him' and he crushed her to the wall, his eyes boring deeply into hers.

'_Fuck me_.' she whispered and she drew the velvet tent material over her.

Cormac lifted the material over himself too, the crowd were too busy mingling to notice the affair over in the dark corner. As soon as he disappeared under the soft fabric, Hermione's hand had clasped him aorund the

neck; pulling him to her lips.

-----

He made the first move; his tongue rolled roughly around hers and he chewed her lip lightly. He took no time to get down to it for his hand groped immediately down below; locating her sex and his large thumb rolled over her nub; moving in a such a fast breath-takingly way that shot electricity throughout her body.

She felt scalded.

Hermione moaned as his coarse tongue grazed her neck excessively, his teeth pulled the collar of her robes off her shoulders and he lifted her breast out of her bra. As soon as his hot lips made its first contact with her nipple, she nearly screamed. He had, when she was so lost in the speed of the things, pulled her underwear aside with a finger and he had slipped two fingers inside her wet folds; driving in and out of her and his thumb stimulated her nub quickly.

'What are...you...doing...to me...' she moaned quietly, so nearly unable to keep her cries of pleasure down.

He moved her against the wall and she spread her legs a little wider, her hand just underneath his fast moving hand; her nails clawed deep into the skin on the back of his hand and she felt so exhilarating.

Cormac gripped his teeth gently around her nipple and swirled his tongue around the top, his hand squeezing her breast gently.

'Oh...oh...' she moaned, she clenched her teeth and she pleaded, her senses had gone hay-wire and she felt electric. 'I can't...I can't...I'm going to...'

Cormac supported her legs with his own but his hands kept busy, he could feel her starting to buckle at the knees and she collapse onto him, her hands gripped tightly on the velvet hangings. The material tore at the top and floated over them, the music never stopped, no gasps were emitted; no one noticed the side fold had fallen down.

Hermione's head surfaced above the velvet, it wrapped their bodies together and she gazed down into his honey eyes.

Her hair tickled his face and he leant forward to kiss her.

'Please Cormac...oh...' she moaned as he fingers resumed its usual electrifying pace inside her wet cavity.

He obeyed her commands and eased his fingers out quickly. He kicked the velvet cloth off them and rolled her under the wooden table. The fancy decorative cloth covered the table neatly. Light shone through the light fabric and Cormac, reached out and eased her underwear to her ankles before lifting her legs over his shoulders. Her back lifted off the ground and Hermione rested on her shoulders, she could just just peer up to see what he was doing, her knees brushed under the wooden table. She arched her back and he took the liberty to take her in his mouth, sucking in her love juices sensationally and his tongue probing around her clitoris. He sucked her lips gently. Everything was moving so fast. It only seemed a blink when he unzipped his trousers.

'Please-' cried Hermione then she gave a small yelp. 'Oh!'

He thrusted inside her, driving in as far as he could, he could feel her walls closing in on him and he groaned as he lay on his elbows, gripping the table legs as he shagged her. Hermione moaned as quietly as she could with estacy as she felt his burly body rubbed against her, even more, his generously large shaft created a satisfying friction inside her and she shuddered in thrill.

Lost in pleasure, she could hear the hum of chatter and the band singing their last song before the next band commences their songs.

'Hermione...' said Cormac, his voice was strangled as he fought against his emotions to scream out.

'Oh...God...oh...oh...' she moaned.

The band were playing their final verse.

Cormac thrusted quicker than ever.

Their fingers were strumming their guitars at a much slower pace now.

She screamed out just as the crowd cheered as the band made their last note and Cormac slumped against her.

Hermione lay breathlessly and she kissed Cormac one last time before pulling out her wand.

She pointed it at him and muttered something.

'I'm sorry, Cormac.' she said.

-----

Hermione checked her appearance before crawling out from underneath the table; pulling Cormac out as well.

She propped him against the bare wall and repaired the curtain. Leaving before Cormac woke up.

Hermione strolled into the crowd and walked around nevously, unsure of where to go.

'Hermione!_ Hermione_!'

'Harry! There you are, thank goodness! Hi, Luna!' said Hermioen relieved.

'What's happened to you?' asked Harry, for Hermione looked distinctly dishevelled, rather as though she had fought her way out of a thicket of Devil's Snare.

'Oh, I've just escaped - I mean, I've just left Cormac,' she said. 'Under the mistletoe,' she added in explanation, as Harry continued to look questioningly at her.

'Serves you right for coming with him, ' he told her severely.

'I thought he'd annoy Ron the most, ' said Hermione dispassionately. 'I debated for a while about Zacharias Smith, but I thought, on the whole-'

'_You considered Smith?_' said Harry, revolted.

_I'm glad I didn't, Cormac looks like he's better in bed and he probably is, _thought Hermione.

'Yes, I did, and I'm starting to wish I'd chosen him, McLaggen makes Grawp look a gentlemean. Let's go this way, we'll be able to see him coming, he's so tall...' said Hermione.

She turned around and secretly smiled to herself. She shouldn't lie. Not to Harry, but she had to.

When Cormac McLaggen finds them, he wouldn't even say a word about little rendevous.

-----

Hermione lay breathlessly and she kissed Cormac one last time before pulling out her wand.

She pointed it at him.

'_Obliviate_.' she muttered. 'I'm sorry, Cormac.'

-----

He wouldn't even remember.

And more importantly-

-Ron wouldn't even know.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot. I don't own the characters, Slughorn, the tent-like appearance of the room or the bands. But I do proudly own the table from which they erm...you know what underneath it. 

**Extract between two asterisks: **From Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince, chp 15 (Unbreakable Vow), pg 296 &297

**A/N** Well well, I hoped you liked that. The idea occured suddenly, if you read the second extract (highlight from the first asterisk to the second one in the book, you will realise my plot is very believeable. The bit about her looking dishevelled was typed by J.K Rowling herself, not me!!

You never know, Hermione could have done that! Also I confess that I was never and still not, a fan of Hermione/Ron fics so sorry to all those Hermione/Ron Shippers. And secondly, it's not my nature but I know Hermione here is very OOC!

Do I like Hermione/Cormac? No, not really and WAHEY! THE FIRST HERMIONE/CORMAC FIC!

And the routine!

**- Please review! -**


	2. Pointers

**WARNING THIS IS ****NOT**** A NEW CHAPTER**

* * *

Hi fellow readers, it seems that some readers are a bit confused about this story. So here are a few points I would like to make:

*

- I'm unsure why some readers put this story on Story Alert as I have absolutely no intention of continuing this story. I'm not a Ron/Hermione shipper neither Hermione/Cormac though I can see the potential in continuing this! **IF THERE ARE ANY READERS INTERESTED IN WRITING A SEQUEL FOR THIS**, please do so and send me a link, in case I do decide to read it!

*

- Hermione is completely OTT, I haven't gone competely bonkers, I believe in precise character portrayals but this fic was written for my own amusement! In all seriousness, we all know Hermione would NOT do that at all!

*

-**I WROTE THIS FIC BEFORE THE FILM CAME OUT, SO THEREFORE I HAD NO IDEA WHAT CORMAC LOOKED LIKE SO I EXPANDED THE DESCRIPTION OF HIM. I DO AGREE HOWEVER, WHY IN THE FILM DID THEY MAKE CORMAC SO **_**HOT?**_

Thanks readers,

I love how you all responded so positively on this fic!


End file.
